


Five People Rodney McKay Didn't Expect to Miss, but Does

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, five things fic, sga_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Rodney McKay Didn't Expect to Miss, but Does

Five People Rodney McKay Didn't Expect to Miss, but Does (and One Person He Expected to Miss, but Doesn't Any More)

Five People Rodney McKay Didn't Expect to Miss, but Does

1\. That Woman With Insomnia in Apartment 203

Rodney didn't know her name and he really didn't want to know. All he knew about her was that she had insomnia, worked from home, and argued with her mother--who lived somewhere in Europe--a lot. Most of the time he couldn't make out what she was saying; all he'd hear was something that sounded almost like the adults in a Peanuts cartoon. When she wasn't arguing with her mother, she watched movies with explosions or played what he had to assume were first person shooters, given the way she yelled at them.

When he'd first moved in, he'd seriously considered complaining to the management, but had settled for banging on the wall instead. This had set up a pattern--he'd bang on the wall, she'd quiet down for a few weeks, and then he'd have to bang on the wall again. After a while they both seemed to get used to it, even though they never spoke on the rare occasions when they met in the hall.

It's only after a month in Atlantis that he realizes how much he's grown to depend on the explosions and "wa wa wahwah wa wa" sounds coming from next door to help him fall asleep.

**2\. That Really Annoying Pizza Guy**

Antonio's made the best pizza in Colorado Springs. It wasn't a chain and you couldn't go in and sit down, but damn, the pizza was good, and they had a fantastic ordering system. You got to keep three pizzas in your file--only three because that's what fit on an index card--so you could call in, give them your phone number and, for example, ask for your personal #3 pizza. In Rodney's case, the #3 was a large thick crust with sausage, olives, green peppers, mushrooms and extra cheese, and there was one month where that was pretty much all he ate when he was at home.

The only drawback was Antonio Jr. Or maybe he was Antonio III or even Antonio IV; Rodney didn't know and he didn't really care. What he did care about was the fact that the moron couldn't make change at all. Rodney didn't expect much from a pizza delivery guy, but surely the ability to make change from a $20 bill shouldn't be beyond him. At first Rodney had been sure the kid was trying to get a better tip, but he soon came to realize that Tony was just incapable of doing even basic math.

On the other hand, he gave great head.

For a long time Rodney missed the blowjobs and the pizza.

These days, he still misses the pizza.

**3\. Jeannie**

In spite of everything, missing Jeannie is nothing new, and really, Rodney doesn't like to talk about it.

**4\. Daniel Jackson**

Rodney, of course, had a rather dim view of linguistics. It was a soft science and had no hard and fast rules, which tended to make him crazy. He'd shared this opinion with Daniel and found it very annoying when Daniel just laughed and agreed with him. How in hell could you argue with someone who did that?

Furthermore, there was the whole thing where everyone in SGC--including Sam Carter--seemed to think that Daniel was some kind of god. Rodney had no time for hero worship on that level unless it was aimed at himself, which it never would be at SGC.

Once Rodney's in Atlantis, he finds himself wishing he could talk to Daniel about what it means to be a scientist who carries a gun. He has the feeling that Daniel knows what it's like to feel like the weak link on a team, and, unlike Rodney himself, he knows that Daniel would be able to talk about it easily and without being condescending.

Although, if Rodney really were talking to Daniel, he would use the term "academic" just to try to get a rise out of him.

**5\. Lauren Hazelbone**

Rodney was of the opinion that women who don't shave their legs really should stick to pants. He also felt that changing one's name for any reason other than wanting to be Mrs. Dr. Rodney McKay was foolish, particularly if that reason involved numerology, astrology or other crunchy granola bullshit. With a name like "Hazelbone" and legs that looked like those of the one woman in Russia Rodney had actually managed to score with, he was pretty sure that Lauren was not his type of person.

She played guitar, and while he had to admit that she had some talent, she seemed to think of herself as some sort of cross between Suzanne Vega and Tracy Chapman with maybe a little Buffy St. Marie thrown in for good measure. It was certainly not the kind of music Rodney would seek out, and he actually resented the fact that she and her guitar pretty much lived at CoffeeWerks. On the other hand, the coffee at CW was outstanding and it was the only 24 hour coffee house in Colorado Springs--Rodney was pretty sure the Mountain was what kept them in business--and he preferred to give them his money instead of going to one of the five million Starbucks that crowded the town.

He spent so much time and money in the place that one year at Christmas he was given one of Lauren's CDs along with a $25 gift card. He'd have preferred a $50 gift card and no CD, but since he was spending the evening there and he was nothing if not efficient, he imported the music into iTunes.

One night, after a long frustrating day spent trying to make sense of alien technology, Rodney puts iTunes on shuffle as he tries to relax in his room. When Lauren's version of "At This Point In My Life" comes on, he realizes that somehow, her music embodies everything he misses about home. Disturbed by this embarrassing moment of pure sentimentality, he quickly clicks on Rachmaninoff's 3rd piano concerto.

He doesn't delete Lauren's music, however, and maybe, just occasionally, he listens to it late at night while breathing in the air off an alien sea.

One Person He Expected to Miss, but Doesn't Any More

**1\. Lt. Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter**

Rodney did miss her at first, of course. He was doing brilliant work on Atlantis, and while he had no problem telling everyone just how brilliant his work was, he really wished that there was someone who just knew without having to be told. Oh sure, Radek understood some of what Rodney was doing, but Radek had that weird brown hair, glasses, and lapsed into Czech at the drop of a hat, which made him a poor substitute for a beautiful American blonde.

Unlike Radek, Samantha showed up in Rodney's fantasies every morning in his shower--except when she was replaced by Drew Barrymore, but Rodney tried not to think too hard about those mornings because they really made him feel like a bit of a pervert even though his fantasy Drew was of age. In his fantasies, Sam would blow him while he sat at his desk, or he'd make passionate love to her in a hotel room in Sweden the night after winning the Nobel, or, dressed in her BDUs, she'd slam him up against a wall and fuck him hard with a really big strap on.

But now there's someone else who knows that Rodney is doing brilliant things in Atlantis, someone who occasionally appreciates Rodney's contributions without needing to be told how wonderful they are. Even better, this someone will blow him under his desk and doesn't need a strap on to fuck him into a wall when they're both in BDUs, still sweaty and full of adrenaline after a mission. Now, when Rodney imagines a celebratory fuck after winning a Nobel, he pictures John Sheppard writhing under him begging for more.

Some mornings he still entertains idle fantasies about Drew Barrymore, but ever since John admitted jerking off to thoughts of Orlando Bloom, Rodney doesn't feel so bad about the Drew thing.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Missing Persons" challenge on [](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/profile)[**sga_flashfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/) and now reposted because the challenge is over. Many thanks to [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) for dealing with my comma placement issues.


End file.
